Adventu Tenebrae
by Roselyn Riddle nee Selwyn
Summary: Harry grew up in his brother's shadow. But with a little help from a diary and a blonde heir, he will rise to be great...and terrible. Other BWL. Twin AU. Dark!Harry. Potters don't ignore or abuse Harry.


A/N: A new story I know. Happy New Year :) I am currently in nursing school so I apologize for slow updates in advance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adventu Tenebrae<br>**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was currently buried in a book in the library, trying to drown out the world with the words on magical transfiguration. His <em>brother <em>was having his birthday party and Harry decided that he wanted to be out of the way and out of sight. He didn't like crowds anyways.

It didn't go unnoticed in the Potter household that _both _Potter twins were turning eleven today, but Harry was used to his brother Charles getting most of the attention. Not that he liked it like that. He knew his parents tried their best to be fair but sometimes things happened that made Harry, for lack of a better term, invisible.

And it is all because his precious little brother is the boy who didn't die.

It must have escaped notice that Harry had been in that crib too. He wondered if the _great _Albus Dumbledore even thought to check on him. So far Charles is the star pupil or really the star _future _pupil. They hadn't started Hogwarts yet even though Charles had been receiving special lessons for years now. Harry of course wasn't jealous. He had been doing his own studying and found he quite enjoyed learning everything he could about the world he was a part of. No matter what kind of magic it was.

But he felt like his self attained education was lacking. He could only read about lights magics after all. But he would be at Hogwarts soon and he knew the library held so much more reading material. He only needed a pass to the restricted section.

Of course the family would be going to Diagon Alley soon enough. He could find a way to slip away and go explore Knockturn Alley.

"Hey kiddo!" came a voice from the library doorway.

Harry looked up to see Sirius. He allowed his lips to curl into a small smile. "Uncle Siruis."

Sirius made a face. "How many times do I have to _beg _you to call me Padfoot?"

"At least once more," Harry mentioned.

Sirius chuckled, still wondering how James Potter's son had turned out so…sophisticated. "Anyways, pup, the party is pretty much winded down. Your parents sent me to get you so we can all go to Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded and closed his book before standing from the couch. "Of course. Do you think they will let me shop on my own? I don't want to be around all the crowds that Charles attracts."

Sirius shrugged. "You will need to ask and see. You know it isn't his fault."

"I'm aware. I hold no ill will towards him. I'll meet you downstairs," Harry said shortly.

Sirius nodded and sighed before slipping out of the library to tell James and Lily. Sirius smiled brightly when he saw Charles, messing up his hair even more.

"Uncle Sirius stop! I actually almost got it to lay flat today!" Charles wined.

Sirius chuckled. "Try all you want, it will never happen. Potters have sex hair."

"Sirius!" Lily snapped, glaring at him, "Don't tell him that! He is only eleven!"

Sirius looked sheepish. "Anyways...Harry said he's ready to go to Diagon Alley. Told me to tell you he would be down shortly."

James nodded and sighed. "That boy...I've tried everything to include him but...he just doesn't like pranking or quidditch."

Lily sighed. "James, he is like me. Let him read his books...I'm sure he will be a Raven. They do enjoy learning."

James sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I suppose Lily Flower. Aha! There he is! Ready to go, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, trying to push aside the fact he had heard them talking about him. "As ready as ever I suppose. Mother? Would it be okay if you give me the money for my supplies right now? Last time we got seperated and I don't want to waste time by going to the bank."

Lily sighed and nodded, handing him a little pouch. There was only enough in there for supplies and a few extra books to splurge on. "Here you go...don't buy only books, now."

Harry tried not to roll his eyes. "Yes, mother."

About thirty minutes later, Harry followed his parents and brother into the alley and grimaced when a large crowd began to gather. He wasn't surprised when he was pushed away by some stranger who was trying to get close to his brother. He rolled his eyes and slipped away, having already gotten money to spend on supplies and extra books.

He was heading straight for the robes, wanting to get that out of the way. He slipped inside and the witch greeted him politely.

"Hogwarts as well?" she asked kindly.

Harry nodded sharply and was lead back to a stool. He stood still as she began to measure and place pins. He didn't want to get stuck. He had noticed a book standing on the other stool and didn't acknowledge him right away.

"Hello...Hogwarts too? What house do you expect to be in? I plan on being in Slytherin, my entire family has been there. I'd hate to be put in Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave if that happened."

Harry glanced at the boy and took in his looks, the fine clothes, and the attitude. Draco Malfoy obviously. He sighed.

"I am unsure. I see the merit of being in Ravenclaw house but I have a certain…ability that would make me a good place in Slytherin. I don't see myself in Hufflepuff since I am loyal to no one but myself at the moment, and I would never go to Gryffindor," Harry said.

The blond boy nodded in approval and stuck his hand out. "Draco Malfoy. Perhaps we'll be housemates…?"

Harry paused for a moment. If he accepts this hand, it's an alliance. He wasn't stupid. But he did want to be as far from his brother as possible. To be his own man and to be powerful. So he would need powerful allies.

He took the hand in a firm grasp. "Harry Potter."

Draco nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Potter. I am assuming you are unfortunately related to the ponce-who-lived?"

Harry raised a brow. He could see it in the blond's eyes that he was testing Harry. "Unfortunately."

Draco smirked. "Well at least you have enough sense to realize who is the right sort. If you'd like, I can introduce you to the right people."

"I think that it would be wise of me to accept," Harry admitted seriously, his face not betraying any of his thoughts about how he was silently happy about the offer.

"All done dears," the madam cut in.

He stepped off of the stool, taking his robes after handing over some galleons. He glanced outside, sighing in distaste at the crowds.

"I do not like crowds," he sighed.

Draco nodded. "Yes...you never know what filth is waiting in there. IF you'd like, you can stick with me. I'll even be doing some extra shopping if you want to do so as well."

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't mind that. Unfortunately I was only given enough galleons to cover my robes and books. Mother and Father said they would buy everything else and told me to meet them at noon in front of Ollivanders if we got separated."

Draco nodded, sneering. "A pity they couldn't give you a bit more. I was going to visit some other...bookstores. Maybe I can help you get your items cheaper? I'm sure you'd find something interesting at Borgin's with me."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm actually looking for some reading material if you would like to help me, Malfoy."

He glanced at Draco. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake by trusting him so soon. He didn't need to get caught reading theory on Dark Magic.

Draco did look interested though. "Oh? What are you looking for?"

"Theory books on dark magic. I have some questions and they should have the answers. And anything on runes and rituals as well. I find them fascinating."

Draco nodded. "Well, those are the runes books. I'd suggest reading those before oyu move on to the more advanced stuff. Unless you want the barely legal ones...those would be in Knockturn."

Harry gave him a blank look but turned and went towards the rune books. He began to skim them, ignoring the ones he had already read. Which turned out to be most of the shelf. He sneered.

"Malfoy. I think I'll take you up on your offer for the other Alley. I only found three books I haven't read," Harry said.

Draco nodded. "That's fine...let's buy our books and head that way. Here...I'll buy your books for you. It's only proper to make a purchase in honor of our new _friendship_."

Harry nodded, knowing that what Draco said was true. So this was a potential ally. He had just allied himself with the House of Malfoy and Draco is making it official. Soon Draco returned with their books and Harry followed him outside to watch in amusement as the blond was hugged tightly by a girl with a pug face and brown hair.

"Draco! So good to see you!" she said happily.

Draco grimaced. "Pansy...how is your family?"

"Well enough," she said, before catching sight of Harry, "Who is your new friend?"

Draco turned. "I present to you, Harry Potter. The _better _Potter. He's of the right sort if you know what I mean."

Pansy nodded, facing Harry. She offered her hand. "Pleasure."

Harry took her hand, turning it over and kissing it as a Lord should. "My lady...I am enchanted by your beauty."

Pansy giggled lightly, a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, sir. So what are you gentlemen up to?"

"We were heading for the alley if you'd like to join us?" Draco said.

Pansy smiled, an excited glint in her eyes. "I wouldn't mind browsing again..."

Draco nodded after glancing at Harry. Then they turned and began to lead the way to Knockturn Alley. Harry stayed close to them, looking around hoping that his parents wouldn't see him with a Malfoy or a Parkinson. Same with Charles. He hated how Charles got swept up into the anti-Slytherin prejudice. At least their dad had, grown up as their mom liked to say. Of course with a best friend like Ron Weasley, Harry really shouldn't be surprised.

Draco pushed open the door to Borgin and Burke's, and the shopkeeper looked up from his book, then came around the counter and bowed slightly.

"Ah, young Master Malfoy, Miss Parkinson. What can I help you with today?" His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Harry. "Mr… Potter, I believe? Is there anything I can do for you as well?"

"I was hoping to find some interesting books," Harry said, "That I am sure you have. I am on a budget for today, but if I find your selection desirable, I will come back to browse some more."

Borgin's eyes widened and he nodded, his lips stretching into a smile. "I must warn you, most of my books here are…questionable. Would that bother your parents? Your brother is the boy who lived, after all."

Harry made a face of displeasure. "What they don't know won't hurt them, I would think."

"Very well. There are books scattered around the shop, but the main shelves are in the back room. Feel free to browse, young ones. If you need help, do not hesitate to call."

Harry stepped away from his two almost-friends and began to scan books that he came across. He noticed an old book on a shelf beneath some jars of questionable materials. He carefully moved them to see what it was and stopped. It was a black leather bound book. He frowned and picked it up, feeling compelled to. He wiped off the dust to see the words Thomas M. Riddle engraved in gold.

He opened it to find it empty. Why would an empty journal be in here? He thought. He closed the book about to put it down, but his gut told him that it would be invaluable. He placed it in the pile of books he was carrying.

He found a few more books and then joined Draco at a book case, where he saw a book written in weird scribbles that changed to letters when he looked at it. He pulled it out, glancing at it. Parsel Rituals and Enchantments.

"Borgin keeps his shelves well-organized," Draco said conversationally. "You wouldn't it think it, from the way the place looks, but the geezer's rather proud of his stock."

Harry nodded. He moved over there, and skimmed the books before pulling out a few more. After some heckling and trying to get them all for a decent price, Harry left the store with the Draco and Pansy.

"I'll definately be going back," Harry said, "Thank you Malfoy for bringing me there. Now I just need to find a simple charm to disguise the books. Charles is a tattling prat."

Pansy smirked, tapping the books with her wand, disguising them as transfiguration books.

"Pansy!" Draco snapped in a whisper.

She raised an eyebrow. "What? No one will know...this place is saturated with magic."

Harry frowned. "Don't tell me you are worried about the trace here, Malfoy?"

He saw some pink on Malfoy's cheeks. "Well...my parents always told me never to use magic outside of the house until I was of age..."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Anyways...we should head back. I'm sure that the Potters may be looking for Harry. Unfortunately."

"True," Draco agreed.

Harry followed Draco and Pansy outside of the alley and grimaced when he saw his parents and Charles standing near the wand shop. They still had a crowd. Harry sighed.

"I'll see you both on the train hopefully," he said quietly.

Draco and Pansy nodded. The witch smiled and hugged Harry goodbye, unable to resist. Draco glared at her as he left. "Pansy...we are betrothed. Why did you hug him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly. I did it because he looked like he needed a boost before dealing with his family. Now come on...I want to find my mother."

* * *

><p>AN: just a start. I couldn't resist. I really wanted to try my hand at other-boy-who-lived. Review!


End file.
